


Topaz

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I promise, Cho Chang told herself silently. To never forget Cedric Diggory. Cho's feelings the day after Cedric died. Oneshot





	Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Topaz**

**By forbiddenlight**

**Disclaimer: I own naught of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thought up this little oneshot last night. I hope you enjoy it!**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn. That was the only word that could describe the way Cho Chang felt at the moment. Damn. Damn. Damn. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't. Cho, for the first time in her fifteen years of life, was speechless.

She'd always known that she and Cedric would never last. She'd always known that they would breakup or something would end it all. But she had never anticipated- nor expected- that factor to be death. That Cedric Diggory, the boy to whom she gave her first kiss, would be murdered.

It was over. Cedric would never come back. For a moment Cho felt relieved; she had planned to break up with him before the year was up anyway. But then she felt guilty. Cedric had really liked her, and how was she showing him the respects he deserved? By being happy she could date someone else. Cho felt pathetic.

The events of the night before still shook her. Harry Potter suddenly appearing with the trophy, clutching her boyfriend's dead body with a story about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to boot. You had to admit it was suspicious.

But Cho had to believe his story. She would not allow Cedric's death to be in vain. She planned to love again.

But she felt guilty. Upstairs in her dorm on the bedside table beside her bed was a box. Inside it was the most beautiful necklace Cho had ever seen. It had a silver chain and a silver heart encrusted with a topaz that exactly matched the color of her eyes. Cedric had given it to her the day he died. He had kissed her on the lips and muttered the three words every girl wanted to hear.

But Cho hadn't known what to do. All she knew was she certainly didn't love him back.

She was caught between Harry Potter and Cedric. She felt... wrong to like Harry. To like anyone. Especially after Cedric's tragic and untimely death.

But like she said before, she wouldn't have Cedric's death be in vain. She would wear the topaz and wear it with pride.

"I promise," she told herself silently. "To never forget Cedric Diggory." 

**forbiddenlight**


End file.
